eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ne crois pas
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = -- |next = Les amants de minuit (Song 2) }} Ne crois pas was the first Luxembourg entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1956, and the Eurovision as a whole. The song performed by French singer Michèle Arnaud. Unlike the rest of the other entries, which were performed as chanson-type songs, this had a more up-tempo number. The song was performed sixth in the order after France's first song and preceding Italy's first. As the 1956 jury was a secret and there was no scoreboard, official scores and positions are impossible to make, however, it is definite that the song did not win. Lyrics French= Si on te dit qu’t’a une belle gueule Y a pas de quoi t’en vanter Et au lieu d’faire les belles gueules Tu f’rais mieux d’en profiter Ne crois pas que tout’ ta vie On t’aimera pour tes beaux yeux Car si ta gueule fait envie C’est qu’t’es jeune et rien de mieux Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Que tu s’ras toujours beau gosse Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Que ta jeunesse durera Tu seras comme tout le monde Avec le teint décati Le bidon en mappemonde Et tout’s les dents desserties Quand t’auras le crâne bien lisse Le geste mal assuré Et le regard en coulisse T’iras de faire réparer Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Que tu s’ras toujours beau gosse Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Que ta jeunesse durera Tu t’crois malin À vouloir jouer les insondables Les intouchables Du début jusqu’à la Saint Glin-Glin C’est pas sérieux Les Hermès, Adonis, les Hercules Qui déambulent Sans songer qu’un jour ils seront vieux Si on te dit qu’t’a une belle gueule Y a pas de quoi t’en vanter Et au lieu d’faire les belles gueules Tu f’rais mieux d’en profiter Ne crois pas que tout’ ta vie On t’aimera pour tes beaux yeux Car si ta gueule fait envie C’est qu’t’es jeune et rien de mieux Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Que tu s’ras toujours beau gosse Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Que ta jeunesse durera Ne crois pas, ne crois pas Ne crois pas que ta jeunesse durera |-| Translation= If they told you that you have a good look There is nothing to boast about And instead of playing the good look You should take advantage of it Don’t believe that all your life You will be loved for your nice eyes Because if your face makes other envious It’s because you’re young and nothing better Don’t believe, don’t believe That you will be always a handsome boy Don’t believe, don’t believe That your youth will last You will be like everybody With faded colour The belly as a glob And all your teeth unset When you will have your skull quite smooth Clumsy gesture And sidelong glance You’ll go to be repaired Don’t believe, don’t believe That you will always be a handsome boy Don’t believe, don’t believe That your youth will last You think you’re clever To play the unfathomable The untouchable From the start until never in a month of Sundays It’s not serious Hermes, Adonis, Hercules Who stroll Without thinking that one day they will get old If they told you that you have a good look There is nothing to boast about And instead of playing the good look You should take advantage of it Don’t believe that all your life You will be loved for your nice eyes Because if your face makes other envious It’s because you’re young and nothing better Don’t believe, don’t believe That you will always be a handsome boy Don’t believe, don’t believe That your youth will last Don’t believe, don’t believe Don’t believe that your youth will last Videos Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:20th Century Eurovision